The preferred embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a device for placing a medical device within a body vessel of a body. More particularly, they relate to a detachment mechanism for delivering an implantable medical device over a guidewire to a desired site within a body vessel of a body.
Implantable medical devices are known to be positioned and deployed within body vessels or organs of patients using catheter delivery systems. Treatment with and delivery of such implantable devices are more common nowadays due to the minimally invasive delivery techniques which obviate the need for traditional operational procedures that pose greater risk to patients. Examples of such devices include stents, embolic coils, filters, and vascular occluders.
Some of these devices are conventionally deployed through an introducer catheter after the complete removal of a guidewire. Guidewires generally have a flexible distal portion designed to be advanced across sharp bends at vessel intersections and tortuous vessel paths. For instance, after insertion and translation of the guidewire to a target site, the operator introduces an introducer catheter over the guidewire and advances it to the target site. The guidewire is typically removed, and the operator thereafter introduces the catheter delivery system or a pusher configured to push the medical device through the introducer catheter. The catheter delivery system is advanced through the introducer catheter to the target site, where the medical device is deployed.
Various detachment means for deploying the medical device have been developed in the prior art. Examples of detachment means include the use of a releasable or breakable adhesive bond between the device and pusher, a detachable socket coupling, and a severable connector thread or fiber, among others. Yet, many of these detachment means can only operate the release of a medical device by complete removal of the guidewire which can be time consuming during a medical procedure.
Thus, what is needed is a detachment mechanism for releasing an implantable medical device within a body vessel of a body that can be used without having to remove the entire guidewire.